Vibration damping devices of the type mentioned above are used to damp and/or isolate the vibrations occurring on the crankshaft. The vibration damping device is attached to a crankshaft of a combustion engine by means of screws. For this purpose, the vibration damping device has openings into which the screws are inserted and bolted with threaded holes in the crankshaft.
The vibration damping device is usually supplied with the screws, the screws already being inserted in the screw holes of the vibration damping device in order to simplify assembly. In order to prevent the screws from falling out, it is known to use an anti-loss device.
DE 10 2012 219 065 A1 discloses an anti-loss device for a fastening device of a flywheel, which has a circumferential section with a recess, the circumferential section being configured for such arrangement at and/or in a assembly opening that the recess is at the assembly opening and that the outer circumferential section has several tongues which extend radially inwards from the outer circumferential section into the disc-shaped recess and abut against the screws in a friction-locked manner. The tongues are made of an elastic material.
Furthermore, DE 694 06 644 T2 discloses an anti-loss device for fastening screws of a coupling module, which is formed from an annular element which has a plurality of sleeve-shaped receptacles into each of which a head of a fastening screw can be inserted in a force-locking manner.